


Megan's Mafdet

by TanyaReed



Series: Megan [2]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Family, Gen, furture fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to a challenge.  It's a companion piece to my story "Megan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megan's Mafdet

“Mom, can we get a cat?”

The question came from out of the blue, and Sydney stopped scrubbing the pot in her hand to turn to her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

Megan sat at the table with her homework open in front of her. Her dark eyes were earnest, and there were no hints of her dimples.

“A cat?”

“Yeah. You know how much I love them, and now that I'm older, I can help take care of her.”

“A cat is a lot of responsibility...”

“But I've always wanted one.”

Sydney smiled and wiped her hands. She couldn't believe how quickly Megan was growing. Already, the little girl roundness was smoothing from her face, and she kept shooting up like the proverbial weed.

“You had a cat once.”

Megan's brown eyes widened. “I did?”

“Sure, you did.” Sydney sat down across from her. “Her name was Mafdet.”

This caused a grimace to slide over the child's face. “Mom, Mafdet isn't real! She's just a toy.”

Sydney's mind flashed to the stuffed cat that spent every night on her daughter's bed. It was dark and battered, with one eye missing and the worn fur only a well loved stuff toy could achieve.

“There was a real Mafdet at one time,” she said, struggling to keep amusement out of her voice. “And you loved her very much.”

“Really? I did?”

“Oh, yes,” Sydney smiled again with the memory, “and she loved you.”

Megan shook her head, knocking wisps of hair the color of dark coffee into her eyes. “I don't remember.”

“No, you wouldn't. She died right before you turned two. We were all devastated.”

“Even Daddy?” Megan didn't even blink at the large word. She shared her father's love of reading and often surprised Sydney with her vocabulary. “He doesn't like cats, does he?”

“She had him wrapped around her paw, and don't let him tell you any different.”

“Wow.”

“When Mafdet passed away, you cried and called for her for three days.” She didn't add that, as a mother, it had ripped her heart out. “Then, your father came home with this large stuffed cat. It was soft and black.”

“Mafdet?”

Sydney nodded. “Yes. When you saw it, you stopped crying and took it in your arms. You happily said, 'Mafdet,' and went right to sleep.”

“Mom, did you make that up?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“No, I guess not...” Her serious mind was obviously turning as she processed this information.

“And, maybe you're right. It's been six years. It might be time to hear the patter of little paws around here again.”

Like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, light burst over Megan's face. She threw down her pencil and jumped up to wrap her arms tightly and exuberantly around her mother. Sydney's own heart flip flopped with joy as she returned the embrace.

“Really?” Megan whispered.

“Really.”


End file.
